


Interactive Work Skin: Immersive CYOA (still debugging)

by Sylvara (Silvara)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, WIP, debugging, posted by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara/pseuds/Sylvara
Summary: Debugging for interactive and immersive CYOA work skins





	Interactive Work Skin: Immersive CYOA (still debugging)

It's the middle of a harsh winter. You are in a small room with a large door and a sole window.

Snow has been pilling up for hours outside. Even from here, you can feel your toes growing cold.

You suddenly hear an chilling noise growing close. Instinct tells you that at any time it's going to reach you! This could very well be the last moments of your super exciting life.

Bummer.

It could very well be the Tereminator! You don't have to die here. You can make it! You can find your way back home, to your spouse! You can eat cholocate muffins again! You want to believe! 

Yes. You're going to survive this.

But for that, you need to escape right now y pronto!

...But where to?

To the door!

Let's try the window...for sheer curiosity.

Clever guy, you. So you went through the door. What a sane and very obvious decision!

Too bad there was a road right behind it. You didn't expect it to be one step lower. You fell on the asphalt in a comic manner as if you were a rubber rag doll. Luckily that's exactly what you were, so it didn't really hurt. 

The bus that didn't see you soon enough and rushed you though, did, though...

_Ipsut !_

Try again.

Well you choose the window. You grew cold and got the flux. Also, you died. Just like zap. 

...

Maybe. 

_Lorem, lorem._

Try again.


End file.
